The God of Sex, Fýlo
by Child of Best Lemon Writer
Summary: After every major war, it was it's job... no his obligation to do this. How else would humanity, demi-gods, and gods alike reproduce? He always had a shapeless form. He had been rejected by his own mother, Aphrodite. But now he would prove his importance. Starting with HIM. Percy/Harem. Events after Last Olympian never happened, though some girls will be used.
1. Annabeth Chase

The shapeless form was lonely.

It had a need to become one with another creature.

Yet it only felt that the best place to suit it's needs was inside of the camp for his relatives as he called them.

He moved sloppily through the water, then forced itself on, pushing on relentlessly.

It wouldn't stop until it saw a person who could suit its needs.

He rose from the water, feeling the moon hang in the sky, watching as it searched through its surroundings.

It pushed on, knowing he needed to find an empty cabin with the least amountof people first.

He needed to spread his power slowly...

As he found the Poseidon cabin, it's shapeless self molded through the doors like liquid.

Inside, he found a boy with jet black hair and green eyes kissing a blonde haired girl with blonde hair.

Neither one gave any signs of having seen him.

It would have smiled if it weren't for his shapeless form, which in turnmeant no mouth.

Concentrating its power, it lunged...

Starting something Percy would never forget...

* * *

Percy had honestly and truthfully been going through a normal day.

He would practice his sword skills, talk and socialize with friends he hadn't seen in awhile, and hang out with his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

He was incredibly glad when he found out that his friend, Rachael E. Dare, had become the Oracle in the situation that called for an unfavorable possibility a few days ago.

But when it turned out fine, he mentally thanked the Gods for it.

A few days after that, today, he could be found kissing Annabeth inside the Poseidon cabin.

That night however, was when Percy suddenly felt something take over him.

It started out as a wave, and he tried to break his kiss to warn Annabeth, but suddenly they went rigid at the same time.

Percy then pushed Annabeth on his bed uncontrollably, kissing deeper.

Annabeth was surprised by this, but began kissing back, thinking he just wanted to appear more in dominance.

But their lip-lock steadily became more and more passionate, turning to a french kiss soon, with their tongues seeming to dance with each other. The thought of Percy only wanting dominance disappeared as he pushed a hand roughly into her pants, and past her panties, rubbing over her opening lightly at first, then rubbing it harder. Her eyes widened at the sudden actions taken, for she knew that they had never had gone farther than kissing (though they both wanted to) and tried pushing him off. But then Percy pushed a finger lightly inside her, pumping into her, making her mouth let slip a moan. She tried pursing her lips shut, but Percy grabbed her blouse and ripped it off, throwing the pieces across the room. Annabeth was in a large amount of surprise, her eyes widened greatly, when Percy did the same to her white bra, pulling it off forcefully. It snapped from behind her, and her breasts bounced out, revealing her C-Cups with sakura pink nipples.

She blushed profusely at this, and tried to shout at Percy for what he did, but was quickly silenced when Percy smashed his lips onto hers, working on her pants.

She simply couldn't believe that Percy was doing this, but then she closed her eyes slightly at the kiss, before closing them completely and kissing back roughly, working on his shirt, which she ripped off as payback, and also to waste little time before starting on his pants.

She wasn't going to be the one who denied this.

Not now. Not with the person she wanted nothing more than to give her virginity to...

Her hands found a way to loosen the grip the jeans had in on her lover's waist. Her hands pulled it forcefully down, and Percy kicked out of his pants, kicking them away without a care about anything in the world other than the girl beneath him. Annabeth broke their kiss and looked at his boxers. She could see the rock-hard erection being withheld from the world, hidden behind those infernal cloths. She flipped them over, her now on top, and she gripped it, pulling it down roughly, seeing his erection stick up at her like a pole. And Annabeth wouldn't be lying if she said it was like a miniature pole.

His dick was 10 inches long, with 3 inches in width, its head staring back at her.

The God of Sex mentally smiled, it's invisibility maskijg him from sight. The girl was both willibg and wide-open to his powers! This would make it all the more easier...

Leaving an essence of itself on the boy, leaving his sex hormones high as ever, he lunged at Annabeth...

Annabeth suddenly felt her urges build up inside her, and she acted upon them, thinking that she was only excited. Her head chopped down, her mouth opening and engulfing his length whole-heartedly, making her moan at the taste of his dick, doing everythingshe could to fight her gag-reflex. It filled her throat to a point that she was sure that she would suffocate from it after too long. She held his knees tightly, feeling her throat fill with his length as it scraped through her mouth, Percy's moans loud. She sucked as hard as she could possibly manage, her hands coming to rub his extremely large balls. As she did this, Percy did his best to hold in his release while pulling down Annabeth's pants. He had managed to open the zipper earlier, so all that was left now was to pull it all down.

He still had no idea what caused him to start this, but to him in that moment, it was completely irrelevant. As Percy clenched his teeth to hold in his cum, Annabeth rubbed less delicately on his balls. As the jeans finally came to a certain length under her waist, Annabeth released his balls and dick from her. She grabbed the hem of her snow white panties and pushed them down quickly, slipping both her panties and pants off. Then she mounted him. Percy expected her to try to ride him, but got a great surprise when she pushed him forcefully on his back, turning herself around so that her ass faced him.

"Eat me out!" She was sucking madly on his dick again before he could respond, moaning again at the rich taste, and her actions changed Percy's words from a response to a mix of moans and groans.

These were silenced when Annabeth slammed her hips into his face. He grabbed her ass, and began licking feverishly on her pussy, and Annabeth moaned into his dick, sending vibrations through it. He began thrusting up into her mouth, and pushing his tongue into Annabeth's now molten hot core, his tongue never getting enough of the slick, unknown taste he got from eating her out. Annabeth felt extremely weird, for she never felt someone do this type of thing to her before. But for some reason she enjoyed it. However, she felt something start building up inside her after Percy started licking one place and licking there only. She sucked harder and harder on his dick, rubbing his balls with quickly, sending countless pleasure waves up Percy's spine.

At long last, they both reached their first climaxes.

Percy felt Annabeth groan loudly with a giant wave of pleasure, and she started spurting clear liquids. Percy pulled his mouth out, licking widely over Annabeth's hole.

At the same time, Percy couldn't hold in his release anymore, due to her groaning. He exploded into her mouth as Annabeth was about to push her head back down his length, and he thrust up into her mouth to make sure it all got into her. She was forced to drink it slowly, surprised she didn't gag on it at all.

Little did they know, the Sex God had given them their blessing, which did several things to make sex either longer or breifer depending on the people's intentions.

One of those was...

Annabeth drank it all without gagging at all, taking it all in and gulping it all down. She slowly pulled her head off his dick, only to see it had actually grown slightly! And it was just as hard too!

And despite them both having climaxed, they both didn't in the least bit feel tired.

These were only _some_ of the blessings of his.

They got out of their 69 position, Percy getting on top of her and positioning himself again.

He looked up at Annabeth, and she closed her eyes and nodded.

He thrust his whole length inside her, causing her to scream out in pain.

Percy waited for a long time, slowly pulling out and gently thrusting back in, fighting every last part of him screaming for him to fuck her brains out.

When Annabeth nodded again, after a long time, he began pushing and pulling out harder, before starting to full on thrust inside her. They were both moaning from the feeling, but when Annabeth started feeling the large amount of pain turn to pleasure, she screamed at him to go.

Percy gave her a smirk, then began pounding into her, their flesh creating a loud slapping sound. She lifted her arms over her head, trying to grab the sheets behind her head. Percy was greatly blessed with the undeniably beautiful sight of her incredible bouncing breasts. Their bounces inspired him greatly to thrust even harder, and he moaned out at this. He tightened his grip, thrusting harder, faster, and deeper into her. Annabeth moaned loudly as it forced itself into her tight hole, of which Percy seemed to think was trying to force out his cum with every thrust. His hands fitted perfectly with her breasts as he pushed down on them, clenching his butt to help himself hold it all in. Annabeth let her head roll to the side, her moans growing in elevation quickly.

Oh Gods... his length... it was tearing into her!

"More Percy!" the daughter of Athena yelled loudly.

Percy only gave a grunt as a response, ripping into her, scraping it inside of her with much needed force in order to get it all inside her without slowing down.

Annabeth was beginning to feel the same thing that built itself up inside her grow slowly, and Percy's thrusts only made it grow steadily.

Finally, she felt her overwhelmingly powerful climax begin to wash over incredibly, and she threw her head back from the pleasure, screaming to her Gods as she came. Percy felt her walls close in on him, and even despite his efforts, he was forced to release his cum into her. It came out in spurts, and Annabeth moaned loudly each time it flooded into her, waves of pleasure washing over her. These emitted loud screams as they flowed out her mouth without control.

They panted as they basked in that moment, and they kissed each other passionately, french-kissing before Annabeth flipped them over.

The look in her eyes told Percy everything she wanted to do... and he let her.

The God of Sex smiled, his power rising exponentially.

The boy was considerably powerful, and he was able to copy his power scale without draining from him. He would need to stay with this boy a while longer. And it helped that the girl was so willing... it only sped up the process as far as he was concerned! Now he just needed to find another girl...

The cabin door opened several hours later, as Percy and Annabeth did their umpteenth round. The God was surprised that they were using his blessing to this extent. But he had the power he needed...

"Percy, we need to talk -" Rachael E. Dare opened the door to see a sight that only half shocked her to her core.

Percy was holding up Annabeth's legs over his shoulders as he thrust deeply into her, to her pleased moans.

Rachael was only half shocked because she had had a vision of a God coming into camp and creating a camp-wide... she didn't even want to think about it.

She was able to notice her prophecy because she had rigged her room so that she could record anything she might have said, including prophecies. When she woke up from the sudden vision, she listened closely, and as she realized what it must have meant, she got her clothes on quickly and tried telling Percy first, as Chiron was asleep and she thought he needed more rest than everyone else. She never really thought about the possibility Percy might be asleep too, but in her defense, she would say she had panicked when it spoke of a demi-god who was the son of Poseidon.

She only wanted to warn him, but as she stood there, she realized that she had tried too late.

And little did she know, the God she had tried to warn them about was behind her now, positioning himself for a lunge...


	2. Rachael E Dare

Meanwhile, Artemis and her hunters set up camp several miles from Camp Half Blood.

She looked at the faint lights in the distance, her eyes narrowing at the sight of it. The moon shined brightly over her head, her petite body covered in countless animal hides.

"My lady," a girl, of which was only 15, her jet black hair in a ponytail, who walked next to her, gazing upon the camp with critical eyes, "May I request that I go to the camp first?"

She turned a critical eye towards her, her body giving off a look of someone who was at least three years younger than her.

"Why do you wish to go first, Thaila Grace?"

Thaila hesitated.

"I just felt as though I needed to speak to my friends before we go into camp. Some stay awake, even to this time, and I felt as though I had an obligation to at least greet them before we visited."

"I understand." She smiled kindly to her, a smile she would never give to any man.

"I thank you, my lady." Thaila thanked her, walking away quickly.

She would have to find Percy and Annabeth.

They'd have to be up at this moment.

"Wait, my huntress," Artemis' voice reached her ears, and she stopped, turning to see her walking behind her, "I shall accompany you. I have a feeling that the hunt is calling upon me."

* * *

Rachel stiffened, her form unmoving, her eyes set on the two lovers on the bed.

Slowly, almost robotically, she closed the cabin door, turning back to the pair with a smile unlike any she had ever made.

She slowly shed her clothes, getting wet at the sound of their moans, the garments falling to the floor one by one.

When the last piece of clothing came off, she walked to the pair of passionate lovers on the currently drenched bed, seeing they had switched positions to make it so that Annabeth was on top of him, riding him while her breasts bounced. She came behind her, pressing her slightly larger C-Cups into her back and grasping both of her bouncing breasts.

They both were severely surprised at her appearance, but overcoming it almost instantly, courtesy of the God in their presence little did they know.

Rachael squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples between her fingers to increase her pleasure.

She smiled at her whimpers, releasing one of her breasts and letting her hand trail down to her clit, watching as Percy grabbed Annabeth's hips, him regaining dominance by lifting her up and slamming her down, a severely loud clapping sound filling the cabin, mixed with her loud moans, which only grew as Rachael rubbed her hand over her clit.

Annabeth gave one final scream, throwing her head back and screaming out in one giant burst of pleasure, her walls closing in on him, his seeds pumping into her.

Rachael smiled, watching as Annabeth was laid down on her back next to Percy, who had lifted her off of him.

Before he could do anything else, she pushed him forcefully on his back, mounting him while spreading his knees.

Rachel positioned herself over him, pushing his length into her, clenching her teeth and eyes shutting tightly at the feeling of Percy's length inside her.

She lifted herself up, dropping back down with his length going back into her, her breath escaping her mouth with a gasp. She kept doing this, then began bouncing on his length, moaning and groaning, Percy responding in kind.

He grabbed her hips, lifting her up and slamming her down powerfully.

Her breasts bounced wildly, her flesh slapping against his.

She grabbed his hand, lifting it up to her breast, pressing it against it, squeezing his hand.

As she left his hand, Percy began massaging her breasts, still slamming her down with one hand. She started grinding her hips into his roughly, obviously trying to make it more pleasurable than before.

Percy noticed this, and leaned up, cupping her breasts, sucking on each one until they became hard, making her moan louder. He slipped his hands behind her, spreading her ass, pressing his fingers into her ass, her eyes bulging out slightly.

She moaned loudly, Percy beginning to pump into her faster and faster, holding his head.

Percy brought his hands back to her breasts, pinching her nipples, sucking harder on them.

Rachael screamed, her body giving into his pleasure, her walls clenching him.

Percy blew his spunk into her, and she lay on him heavily, breathing hard.

* * *

The God mentally smiled half an hour later, his power growing at a gradually increasing pace.

He had taken the power of two demi-gods, and not only that, but an Oracle!

But with his abilities, he could see into the future at any given time.

And he saw the prophecy Rachael had tried to warn Percy about, but instead, he went further, seeing what the future held.

He smiled darkly.

It seemed he would finally fufill the real dream he had.

He retracted himself from the three teenagers, who were now having a threesome in his power, leaving the cabin with his power still going through them.

Soon, he could feel himself reach one point, one high that he was going places in mere seconds rather than minutes.

And as he set out to a duo walking towards the cabin he had just been inside of, one 15 and the other younger, though he knew better.

Thaila Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt...

As he trailed to them soundlessly, he knew deep down that if he didn't claim those two, his plan would never work, and his ultimate dream would be shattered.

And so, he went in front of them, staying still, then spreading all over the two in seconds as they stepped over his shapeless form.


	3. Thaila and Artemis

A/N: No, I didn't steal this. I'm the one who originally wrote it.

If you've seen this before, or at least recently, you may be thinking of the reposting that my friend, The Final Conduit, did for me, as FFN had shut down my account.

I told him to take it down a little later though, mainly because I'd planned to rejoin FFN, only under a different name (the name you see right now).

Originally, my penname was just "Best Lemon Writer in Training".

* * *

It spread quickly over them, encasing their bodies quickly, covering them and thickening with the invisible ooze it was made of.

They both stood motionless, both in a shocked position, then gradually, their bodies loosened, until they looked the same way they had several minutes before: Serious yet somewhat at ease.

Slowly, they both looked around the U of the cabins, both of their eyes settling on one place: Poseidon's cabin.

* * *

Percy meanwhile was pounding his length into Annabeth, hand tightly clutching the bed, while his free hand was pumping into Rachael, three fingers imitating the movement of a dick forcing itself into her.

Both moaned loudly, Percy relishing in the incredible sight of Annabeth's breasts bouncing.

He himself was clenching his teeth, doing his best to hold in his moans, pouring every ounce of strength into his pumps and thrusts.

The girls weren't so filled with effort when it came to this however.

They kept screaming out their wants, about how they wanted him to go faster, to fuck them utterly senseless.

And Percy felt very inclined to follow their directions.

He began pounding faster into Annabeth, seeing her breathing suddenly become much more shallow, her expression scrunching up, moans escalating in height exponentially.

He closed his eyes, then suddenly pulled out his hands and fingers. Before either one could react, Percy thrust back into Rachael's welcoming opening, making her arch her back, screaming to the Gods in pleasure, Percy reinserting his three fingers into Annabeth, pumping like a mad man tries to drill the ground for gold.

He did this several times, switching between the blonde demi-God and the crimson haired Oracle, shoveling into them like a person who was desperate to dig something out of the hard impenetrable ground, finally letting his moans and grunts out.

The God present mentally smiled broadly on one end, while on the other end - the one with Artemis and her hunter - he tried thinking of a way to get them to Percy, but thought that it would be uncomfortable for his male suitor.

Five people couldn't fit in a bed...

Then he remembered, and he went to work with his new plan.

* * *

Percy pulled out of Rachael again, but then both girls shot up, Annabeth' s hand shooting and gripping his shaft tightly.

"Follow us Percy..." Rachael didn't wait for a response, walking out of the cabin, Annabeth smiling at him, walking away while pulling him by dick.

He followed, and when he was walking next to Annabeth, she started moving her hand, still gripping him tightly, up and down, sending waves continuously up Percy's spine.

They left the door hanging wide open, leaving the cabin open to the world, walking behind Rachael without even a shred of clothing, or even any shame about doing this.

Rachael often looked behind her, smiling at Percy with her mischievous sexy smile, swinging her hips more than needed, that luscious ass moving to her hips.

To Percy, both of the girls bodies could put some goddesses on a run for their money, and his hormones were growing rapidly - making a certain God have some difficulty holding him back little did he know.

They arrived at the showers, and Rachael walked in silently, Annabeth in tow, finally releasing Percy and using her free hand to hold his chin and kiss him deeply, then leaving, going behind the Oracle of their camp, holding his gaze with hers, her smile incredibly seductive.

Percy followed quickly, hearing the shower running, and he could see the two girls rubbing parts of their bodies with their hands, Annabeth on Rachael's boobs, Rachael grabbing her butt and groping it, the water forming a shiny layer in the well lit room.

Percy walked to them, but stopped quickly, feeling hands snake around his body, a tongue going on his neck, licking slowly up his neck.

Thaila was there, her body stripped of clothing, her long black hair reaching down her back as she pressed her C-Cup breasts into Percy's back.

Percy was about to react to the feeling of those oh so soft things rubbing into his back, when a younger girl came in front of him, taking his length in her hands, and pushing it into her mouth.

Percy groaned, the girl moving her head back and forth quickly. He was in heaven almost instantly, and Thaila pushed him even deeper there when he felt her rub her hand beneath his balls.

The God watched, seeing Artemis hold Percy's knees as she sucked him off.

The girls groping each other saw what was happening, and instead of acting in surprise, they both reacted happily, walking over and getting on their knees, leaning beneath Percy's dick, licking over his balls, making his moans increase greatly.

Then the God came to another idea, soon thinking of Percy as his perfect vessel.

Percy made a movement with his arms, and he began using his powers, the water falling around them stopping, forming tentacles. They wrapped themselves around the four females, and they were soon suspended in mid-air, now at Percy's mercy.

Only Artemis and Thaila had different treatment. Their tentacles just moved right over their openings, rubbing over them but never entering them.

He made the tendrils wrap around their ankles and knees, making them spread as much as possible.

Percy looked over them all, surprised to see Artemis of the group, then looked to Annabeth, walking to her.

He looked in her eyes, and he could only see a mix between love and lust in those stormy gray irises. He smiled, grabbing her hips, thrusting his throbbing member into her, earning her gasp.

The other three girls could only watch Percy ram into her repeatedly, listening to the loud slapping of their flesh, their openings becoming wet soon.

Rachael made a moan of sexual discomfort at being forced to watch this.

Her end result was Percy making tendrils form under them without them noticing, shooting up and sticking themselves inside the three women, going as deep as brushing against their wombs, but not a single other movement being made.

Percy's thrusts intensified greatly, powerfully hitting Annabeth's hips with his own, stabbing his steel sword into the scabbard that was too small to ever fit inside, trying to force it in.

Annabeth moaned loudly, closing her eyes, her mound bouncing from the force, sweat mixing with the water, her eyes tightening after several minutes, her body finally shaking all over as her climax hit her deeply, her walls clenching around Percy.

The locks holding her dissipated, and she fell to the ground, her legs not supporting her.

Percy got behind her, pulling her waist up, thrusting back into her doggy style, Annabeth moaning in a harmonious tune with the low clapping filling the room as he gave her strong, slow, powerful thrusts.

Her climax slowly came, her body unable to move when it finally did, the wave of pleasure consuming her, making her lose consciousness.

Annabeth fell face first on the floor, Percy pumping his seeds inside of her, pulling out with his dick still lively and stiff.

He did the same thing he did to Annabeth to Rachael, cumming inside her and throwing her into unconsciousness, his expression all but a sly smile.

He pulled out of the tight hole, getting up and looking to Thaila.

Maybe she should be given a little more attention...

Another tendril formed, and Percy thrust his whole length inside of the girl, her body arching at the pain. Percy clenched his butt to hold in his cum longer, while reaching behind her and spreading her butt. He began thrusting into her without mercy, going as deep, hard, and fast as possible.

Thaila could not groan in time before the tendril shot up, impaling itself into her ass hole, pumping into her with the same ruthlessness as Percy, her eyeballs popping out slightly from her sockets because of those actions.

The God glanced over at the goddess, smiling at her expression.

She was being tortured by the scene occurring before her, and the tentacle rubbing her only made it worse.

Why did she feel like this...?

Why were these women and herself trying to commit adultery with this man so badly?!

Percy gripped her waist tighter, power backing his thrusts, their hips connecting and clapping loudly.

Thaila came not an hour after this continued, her walls clenching around Percy and forcing him to release the spurts of cum he had held in for so long.

The tentacles moved, but unlike Annabeth or Rachael, they moved her ankles so that her legs were wrapped around Percy's waist.

Percy released her hips from his grip, now pushing his hands against the wall.

Thaila's wrists were released, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Percy's neck.

Percy responded by pulling back his length, thrusting into her and bouncing her up, her body falling back down just as Percy pulled back again, slapping himself against her with a fast rhythmic pace, Thaila's screams and Percy's moans and groans mixing almost perfectly with it.

Percy grabbed her ass at one point, slamming her down even harder and faster, her screams adapting to a much higher pitch very quickly after that, to which Percy felt as though he were listening to music.

She willingly wrapped her legs tighter around Percy's waist, holding Percy to her closely as she bounced on him, Percy slapping her butt occasionally, the tentacle pumping itself inside her asshole deeply.

The feeling that grew inside her several minutes before grew again, and it overcame her a half hour later, her walls clenching Percy again, with him pushing as deeply into her as possible, his seeds exploding into her as he pumped inside her.

Thaila's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she lost consciousness with Percy holding her in his arms, the grip holding her to him loosening incredibly, her limbs falling to the ground.

He set her down gently, laying her down with care, and finally looking over to Artemis.

She looked back, her mind barely gripping onto itself.

She gazed intently on Percy's eyes, and she saw his eye color, green as teal, turn gold for a split second.

She felt her eyes widen in shock, then harden in anger.

"Fýlo..."

"I see that you remembered me." Percy spoke, but not in his voice.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You know I always do this after any war. It's my duty."

"But you brought an Oracle, and a maiden of my troop into it?!"

"I have to make enough children to refill the slots for lost demi-gods. Some of those demi-gods have weaker genes than others." He reasoned.

"That doesn't mean you had to break my maiden's blessing..."

Fýlo smiled, "Oh? But Artemis, aren't you guilty of falling for a mortal?"

Artemis let her eyes narrow, "What are you..."

"I have complete access to a person's memories once I come into contact with them," he spread his hands, smiling as he did so, as though gesturing to himself, "And it seems this mortal has caught your interests..."

Artemis looked away, eyes narrowed in anger, "I don't know what you're speak ing of."

"The way you're acting makes me beg to differ," he took a step closer to her, "You first felt for him when he did what was considered impossible. Then you felt those feelings soar just recently, when he turned down the ultimate offer, to become a God, just so he could stay with his love. I'm unsure why he would turn down such an offer for that honestly..." Fýlo looked down solemnly, "I'd give anything to take that offer..."

"Of course..." Artemis looked upon him with pity, "You of all people would fel that way. After all..."

Fýlo rushed forward, taking her cheeks and kissing her.

Artemis flushed at this, and tried moving away, but remembered that she couldn't... the tentacles still held tight.

It was then that she noticed that the rubbing tentacle had stopped moving completely.

She tried moving away again nonetheless, but couldn't, this time feeling something else happening...

She realized it a moment later, and her eyes went wide as Fýlo grabbed her hips, thrusting into her, taking away the virginity that surpassed the eons.

Artemis tried to sound out her pain, but she could only cry, her tears streaming out of her eyes.

She currently wondered to the Fates as to why women were obsessed with men and sex.

This was far too painful to match what they were describing...

The God broke the kiss and smiled at her, enjoying that moment, yet to his surprise, his hand moved slowly up, wiping away Artemis' tears.

He couldn't understand this, as he didn't make Percy do this.

But Artemis could see into his open eyes, and she could see a piece of Percy inside of those eyes, the same kindness he had...

Percy pulled out of her slowly, until only his head was still in, then thrust back inside her, earning her yelp. He smiled at her when he heard it, "I never thought you'd sound so cute when you did that."

Artemis, despite the pain, couldn't contain her surprise, hearing Percy speak in such a loving voice.

Something else was undeniable though.

Percy still had some control, minute as that amount might be.

He started thrusting into her, slowly at first, then gradually began thrusting harder and harder into her, Artemis closing her eyes, starting to moan after a while, then moaning loudly after several minutes. She tried hiding it, but she had no such luck.

Percy smiled at her failed attempts, and slowly, Artemis started slowly enjoying this, all thoughts of the other God leaving her mind.

He had been right when he had said that she had a larger liking for Percy than what she deemed acceptable, but she constantly trying to deny it.

She couldn't have feelings for any man.

She was Artemis, the "man hater of the Gods".

It would be dismal if she actually fell for a man, both for her troop and herself.

She could deny that she wanted this, but at the same time she couldn't truthfully say that she didn't want it either...

Pleasure slowly soaked itself in the depths of her mind, and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling, it becoming a new sensation very quickly.

Subconsciously, her body changed after several moments, aging quickly.

Within seconds, her body changed from someone under their teens to someone in their mid-20' s.

Her legs and thighs had become much longer, her once petite breasts now very big E-Cups, her body forming a flawless hour glass shape.

And she was all Percy's now.

He saw this, and smiled, thrusting into her faster.

Artemis felt her breasts bounce from his thrusts, and she groaned at the growing sensation of Percy fucking her, the pleasure spreading through her like ripples, pain almost completely gone.

Now Artemis could understand what all of those women were saying...

Sex felt so good once you got used to it.

She arched her back as pleasure spiked through her, Percy going even faster, her moans increasing in height. Percy grabbed her butt cheeks, spreading them as a tendril formed and impaled itself worse than it did Thaila inside of Artemis, this one much more thick than the other one.

Artemis felt her eyes bulge out slightly, then she closed her eyelids, the pain and pleasure coursing through her greatly.

What had she been missing out on all those eons?

She could've felt this, like her siblings, and felt the loving caress of her lover every time she found a new partner!

She screamed to the Fates, shame and self composure destroyed along with her virginity, washed away and replaced by earth shattering pleasure.

Finally, she could feel something building up inside her, and she could feel it growing with each thrust Percy gave.

Then, it seemed to overcome her, and she screamed so loudly that there were cracks in the mirrors, her walls clenching tightly around Percy as she experienced her very first climax.

The water gripping her and pumping in her ass dissolved almost instantly, and she fell into Percy's arms, which held her securely up, using her knees to keep her from falling.

She didn't do anything but catch her lost breath, her experience and pleasure filling her memory.

She smiled lightly, then brought her hand to the back of Percy's head.

"I will let you become my first lover Perceus Jackson," she said breathlessly.

Percy felt her wrap her legs around him, and he carried her to the counter, setting her down on it, then walking back into the shower, picking Annabeth and Rachael up, and carrying them both on his shoulders out to Artemis.

"Could you... help me get them..." Percy's voice was distant, as though he was slightly detached from the world.

Artemis walked into the shower, picking Thaila up in her arms, and walking out.

"I will bring them to their respective cabins. Take Annabeth Chase to your cabin and I will deal with her." She clothed Thaila quickly, taking her to the Zeus cabin and tucking her in, after clothing herself of course, though the animal skins only did so much to cover her now that she was older physically.

She returned to the Poseidon cabin to see Percy had brought both girls there. She smiled kindly, then took the Oracle's clothes, clothing Annabeth with them instead of Rachael, and running gracefully back to the Athena cabin, where she put Annabeth in bed without making a sound.

She disappeared after seeing she took Annabeth into her bed, and returned to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy stood, without any clothes, and could see his length stand straighter than a pole, long and covered in cum.

Rachael was still asleep, so Artemis pushed her to the side of the bed that was close to the wall, and pulled Percy's hand, getting him on the bed and on his back.

She hesitated with what she was about to do, but then she threw her small clothing away, and mounted Percy, positioning his length to point into her pussy, then pushed it down, a gasp emitting from her mouth as it went.

Once it was as deep as it would go, she looked at Percy, "If the young Oracle awakes, she will aid me in pleasuring you. Otherwise, I will carry out the pleasuring by myself."

Then she, albeit a bit clumsily in the beginning, took it upon herself to start riding him.

She lifted her waist up, then pushed it down, holding Percy's shoulders, and moaned at the feeling, slowly getting used to it.

When she got the hang of it, she started going much faster, grinding her hips into his, her breasts starting to bounce from the speed she went, to which she felt as though she was degrading herself by, but kept doing.

Percy had grabbed her hips and made the experience all the more better by helping her fuck him, slamming her down when she came up.

She moaned louder, riding him faster, screaming later on as Percy started taking control, despite him being under her.

He slammed her up and down wildly, leaning up and sucking on her nipples as her breasts bounced and jiggled, Artemis going with it the entire time.

It never occurred to her that Fýlo (who had been duplicating and draining her godly power the whole time) was partially the reason Percy was doing this.

She didn't think about the Oracle at her side, not awakening at all.

She only thought about the demi-god beneath her.

But she was going to be thinking about something else when a certain girl came into the cabin after hearing the loud moans and screams from outside the cabin while everyone else was asleep, as she was an early riser.

And Piper McClean would be subject to many surprises that day, for Fýlo was lurking just around the door for anyone nearby.


	4. Piper McLean

Artemis couldn't say that she was in control of having sex with Percy anymore.

The boy had been her first lover, and had been for the past several hours.

But she had tried pleasuring him to his limit, and this greatly backfired against her.

She had went through her first time riding a man in those hours, but Percy very quickly took back his dominance over her, grabbing her hips to help slam her down.

Fýlo stood by the door, watching this unfold.

If possible, he would've smiled.

He could take over a very large group of people now.

At the moment, his powers were on par to Percy, Annabeth, Rachael, Thaila, and Artemis' powers combined and multiplied several times.

Now that he had taken the power of a goddess, he could probably take on one of the Big three and possibly give them several wounds in the process of the battle.

He was far off from being able to kill them.

Very, VERY, far off.

But he was slowly reaching that point, at a steadily rising pace.

Despite this however, Fýlo was somewhat of an impatient person.

He never really had patience if he ever really thought about it.

He wanted to speed up the process, as it would take so long, but he couldn't, as there were only three people under his power at the moment, and although two were fucking each other, one was still deeply asleep.

Even if he tried waking her, it would probably slow down his power building rather than speed it up, and that would result in more of a hindrance of a plan rather than the much more hoped for aiding of it.

His hopes were responded to when the door swung open, revealing a girl who was somewhere around Percy's age.

Piper McLean had always been an early riser, so that's why she had been walking through the camp after dark.

She didn't really expect to hear moans coming from the Poseidon cabin so early in the morning.

As it was a typically isolated cabin, with only one person living in there (at least from what she had heard since her time coming to camp a few days ago) she knew that Percy was probably having a "guest" over.

Most likely person?

Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend.

As she felt that what they were probably doing in there was the norm for teens their age, she just walked by without even thinking about what could've been happening inside.

She took a whole walk around camp, trying to get used to what everything looked like, and walked back to her cabin when she was satisfied enough to go back to sleep for the night.

However, she saw something that would give any person the right to wonder what was going on.

She could see in the distance that there was a guy carrying two girls over his shoulders, and as she looked more closely...

Piper's face became crimson as she realized with a suddenly flustered look that all three teenagers were completely naked, with the guy holding them keeping his hand on their butts to keep them on him. And there was another woman wearing animal hides running to the Zeus cabin, carrying another sleeping girl (who was also naked) and staying in there for several moments, walking out quickly and going behind the other guy into the Poseidon cabin.

Before she could even begin fully comprehending what was going on before her, Piper saw the woman exit with one of the girls, covered in clothing for an Oracle.

She thought it was Rachael, the camp's Oracle, until she caught a glimpse of the girl's face, and she could see it was really Annabeth.

It didn't take long before she realized that she was with a guy and another girl, who were all completely naked, and that the guy was Percy, while the other girl was Rachael.

What they had recently done wasn't left much to the imagination, as she saw them exiting the showers.

She didn't know campers would be waking up to find cum all over one stall the next morning.

She only watched, the shock of what she had seen and realized still settling itself in, when the woman ran back to the cabin, not a single sound made as she gracefully went.

She shut the door behind her, and Piper was left alone in the stillness of the night.

Then she looked down, covering the blush on her face - despite no one actually being able to see her - and didn't stop her mind from jumping to conclusions.

She didn't really think Percy and Annabeth were anywhere near the point where they would do the deed, she had to be honest with herself, but she never thought that they were to the point that they were comfortable with Percy having more than one sexually active partner...

She shook her head of those thoughts, walking back to her - Aphrodite's - cabin.

However, when she actually passed the cabin, the grunts and screams could be heard from outside.

She didn't need an imagination to know what was going on in there.

The sound of flesh slapping together, the ever present creaking of the bed, the undeniable voices inside, one a woman's screaming out her lover's name...

They were doing the deed.

She didn't have to involve herself.

This was their decision, and not any of her business-

Piper suddenly realized something else.

She wasn't sure if she was right, but she had a feeling that the Oracle couldn't partake in sex...

Realizing this, she ran back to the cabin, intent on stopping Percy from taking Rachael's virginity.

Of course, Piper never considered the possibility that she was too late.

She never considered the fact that Rachael was unconscious - or out cold to be more precise - and that even if he wanted to, Percy wouldn't ever fuck a person in their sleep.

She just wanted to help.

So when she opened the door to the cabin, she somehow was left speechless at the sight before her.

Why she froze up at it, when she should've been expecting to see something like that, she would never know.

She would only see the woman on top of Percy, her hands on his shoulders, while Percy's hands gripped her waist, slamming her down whenever she bounced up.

Piper couldn't stop looking at the pair with mesmerized eyes, gaze settled on the dick scraping forcefully into the older woman's hole.

It was hard to believe what she was seeing...

Percy was thrusting that big thing in and out of her, their moans mixing with the slapping of their flesh, the woman's breasts bouncing wildly.

She flushed as she watched, seeing Percy move his hands to grip the woman's, flipping them over, him on top.

He tightened his grip on the woman's wrists, pulling them back behind him, then starting to powerfully thrust into the woman beneath him.

Her breasts began beautifully bouncing, the bountiful rack leading to her face, which held a face that had tightly closed eyes, a scrunched up face, and a wide mouth that constantly let out moans, of which mixed with her words, causing them to slur up incredibly.

Piper covered her mouth with her hands, taking a step back.

Oh Gods, Percy was fucking her senseless!

She caught sight of the other sleeping girl, her body not even showing any signs of sexual activity, besides the obvious fact that she was still naked.

Piper would've been relieved if this were a slightly different (okay, COMPLETELY different) type of situation, but she didn't have time to bide on this, for the being that caused all of this consumed her in her moment of hesitation.

It covered her, and she tried screaming at the feeling coming about her, but never did.

Unlike with Thaila and Artemis, she took less than a second to take over.

She looked on at the two people in the bed having sex.

They seemed to be feeling so good... so good...

Piper turned to the door, closing it while seeing it was the crack of dawn, and turning again to the pair, Percy fucking Artemis as though he wanted to carve the very shape of his dick into Artemis' body, her breasts bouncing even more wildly.

As though mesmerized, she walked to them slowly, taking her time, her eyes studying them as they were glued to their motions.

Percy was thrusting his length into her wildly, his long, deeply veined dick penetrating the woman deeply.

Then he thrust his whole length inside of her, and the woman moaned loudly as he did something to her.

He pulled slowly out of her, a white substance covering his dick and the woman's opening.

She had dug her nails into the bed, so deeply that there were rips, and she let her head finally fall on the bed, unconsciousness taking her.

She stayed awake long enough however, to see Percy get up, hand gripped over his cock, walking next to her head, aiming at her face with it and jerking off, soon shooting cum on her face.

She closed her eyes at this, feeling it continue to spurt on her face for a few moments, then stop.

She took the cum off of her face, wiping it off on a finger and looking at it, unsure of what to do.

Percy guided her wrist to go to her mouth, and she understood, eating and licking up the cum from her fingers.

Fýlo left her body when she swallowed, and she fell asleep right then and there, exhaustion besting the Goddess not two seconds after he did.

Percy looked over the woman and girl on the bed.

Both were completely unconscious, one sound asleep and one breathing heavily while in her sleep, chest rising and falling to her breaths.

Percy released his cock from his own tight grip, smirking down at them.

He wished he could go a little longer...

Suddenly, to his great surprise, a hand slipped from his side without his noticing, and he looked to see Piper McLean holding him tightly.

She didn't meet his look of surprise, only stared down at the extension that was forever connected to Percy, slowly moving her hand up and down the shaft, as though curious.a

Percy felt his surprise quickly turn to arousal, and he smiled, taking her wrist in his and moving it faster.

Piper looked up finally when she heard Percy groan, and she stopped moving her hand so slowly, going very fast, watching his mildly pleasured look turn to an extremely pleasured one.

Percy grabbed her hand again, pulling it off his length and lifting it up in the air, doing the same to her other arm and reaching to her shirt.

She felt him grab it, and waited with closed eyes as he pulled it over her breasts, revealing her braless chest, her breasts jiggling out of her shirt.

Percy and Fýlo both marveled at the size of her breasts.

She had to be a D-Cup, if not DD.

Why she tried so hard to make her appearance look worse than it should'vhe been, neither the God nor the demi-God would ever know.

Percy pulled her shirt off, throwing it away, and pulling down her baggy shorts, revealing her long legs and wide hips.

Fýlo couldn't help thinking that this was truly something he had rarely done.

Before him was Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite.

The daughter of his mother.

Though he was controlling the boy, he couldn't help feeling bad for his kin more direct kin (he never really thought of the Olympians as family, but the ir children...).

He had took advantage of her for his own gains...

He sighed mentally, then remembered what he had been planning to do.

He had to do this, consequences be damned.

Percy took the relatively small fabric of her panties and pulled them down to her ankles, then finally rising back to his feet.

"You really do take after your mother, you know that?" He commented, looking over her form.

Piper went red in the face.

Percy took her by the hips, turning her so that she was facing Artemis.

"Do you see what I did to her?"

She nodded slowly, face still a shade darker than it used to be.

"That'll be nothing compared to what I have in store for you." His voice went much deeper, and Piper thought he was trying to sound husky, but in reality it was Fýlo, speaking through Percy.

Percy thrust into Piper from behind, Fýlo already starting to take and drain her powers.

He gripped her hips tightly, thrusting into her with rapid thrusts, despite her yells.

Gradually however, those yells changed to moans, and those moans to screams.

Piper started panting quickly, her shallow breaths not helping her as Percy fucked her.

Percy thrust into her wildly, his flesh slapping into hers without mercy, hands moving from her hips to her butt, holding it and squeezing it as it gave a small jiggle to his thrusts.

Her ass was a little big, yet somewhat firm from the training she had endured during the past few days.

And he enjoyed watching it move to his actions all the same.

Piper had to push her hands into the bed, right before the unknown woman's leg, her breasts bouncing from Percy fucking her, head thrown back, breathing becoming more harsh, moans and screams replacing most of them.

Percy pulled abruptly out of her, to her great surprise and irritation.

Piper was about to scream at Percy, when he opened her butt cheeks, thrusting into her ass hole without much hesitation, if not at all.

She yelled out in pain again, arching her back into Percy, to which he flipped them over, making both of them face a mirror.

Percy grabbed the bottom of her knees, lifting them over his and onto the bed, legs spread out wide, knees pointing diagonally into the air as Piper looked at herself in the mirror.

Percy cupped her breast with one of his hands, and grabbed her hip with the other, "You are now mine." Fýlo spoke in Percy's voice.

He lifted her up, slamming her down on him, his length pushing forcefully into Piper.

She groaned loudly, pain dominant in her body at that moment, head pushed forward, breasts bouncing with the slapping of their flesh, hands finding their way to Percy's chest and pressing themselves there.

He pounded further away, power backing up his thrusts overwhelmingly, his length tearing into her brutally.

Piper screamed his name, pounding down on him herself, making him groan loudly as she pounded harder than he did.

Whenever she came back down, Percy would thrust back up to put a greater push behind himself.

She groaned loudly, legs trembling, but hips still moving up and down at the same pace.

Percy let his hand release her hip, coming off to start slapping Piper's ass just to make her scream louder.

His efforts worked, and he was awarded with her beginning to scream, pounding on him harder.

She looked at the mirror again, seeing how she looked as she was fucked.

She looked slightly wild, hair a mess, eyes filled with rugged lust, body moving as if it had gained a mind of its own, sweat glistening on her body.

Percy suddenly released her breast, grabbing her hips and lifting her up, slamming back inside of her pussy, ramming into her wildly.

A feeling had began rising within Piper for some time now, and she felt it suddenly explode, making her scream out at the top of her lungs, her walls closing in on Percy, making him explode inside of her, his cum mixing with hers.

She moaned again, then let her exhaustion take over her again, making her slump back to sleep.

Percy was breathing hard as well, but he still pulled his length out of her, it now finally becoming limp.

Fýlo felt that Perceus had done enough for the time being.

He would have to speak to his new vessel soon.

He needed to, at the very least, alert him of his existence and presence.

That didn't stop him from moving Percy into his will for a few more minutes, dressing Piper and himself again before taking her back to the Aphrodite Cabin, tucking her in silently, Rachael propped on his shoulder without any clothes on again.

He walked to the Big House, where Rachael stayed, and found new clothes for her, dressing her before tucking her in as well.

He looked down at her, glancing out the window.

The sun was just poking out of the horizon, and some were probably going to wake up soon.

Percy left quickly, going quickly and quietly as possible, going back down the valley to get into his cabin, only to see a steadily stirring Artemis.

She looked up at him, glared for half a moment, then remembered everything that happened... almost everything at least.

Fýlo erased her memory of their conversation, changing it to seem like she had given herself to Percy.

She smiled at Percy, getting up and taking his hand, and leading him back to the bed, her naked body rubbing against his clothed one.

"Rest, young Demi-God." She pulled him on top of her, laying the side of his head on her breasts.

Percy would object to this under different circumstances, but her big soft breasts were like pillows, which coaxed him powerfully into sleepiness' embrace.

* * *

People were bustling throughout the camp, but a few were still asleep.

And they were, Annabeth Chase, Thaila Grace, Rachael Dare, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, and Artemis.

None of them really woke up at all.

And no one tried to either.

Because there was a warning posted by Mr. D (short for Dionysus, God of Wine) and Chiron.

Apparently, they both were notified by Olympus to speak of an emergency that was forming, and both leaders of the camp had to leave to go there.

The time it would take to return would be indefinite.

So they let someone come to stand by for them in their absence.

And that person was none other than a Goddess.

And if Annabeth were awake, she would've been more excited than others.

And the reason for that was simple.

Athena, goddess of Wisdom and War, had filled in for the two


	5. Mother and Daughter - Athena

The woman smiled, her pure white dress reaching her feet.

"Greetings young Demi-Gods." She smiled at the crowd of campers, "I am here as a temporary replacement for Chiron and Dionysus. I am the goddess Athena."

"Why are they gone?" A camper called to her.

"They are to be notified of an emergency that is upon us. It could possibly even bring the fall of Olympus as we know it." She didn't even blink, just said it so calmly that you'd think she were talking about the shapes of a cloud.

"Shouldn't you be helping with the crisis then?"

"There are many who are already on this case, yet they wanted to make sure someone was able to watch over this camp in the meantime. So they sent me." She looked through the crowd, clapping her hands together, "Now, since you know my purpose here, you should all be able to go on with your regular everyday activities. Go on."

Athena never noticed the way some people at the rim of the crowd looked at her.

A certain God was also watching, and taking different hosts that were male.

Or to be more truthful and precise, he had only been looking for one boy in particular.

And one Nico Di'Angelo would be in for a surprisingly minor surprise when he reached him.

During the middle of the day, Annabeth, Piper, Rachael and Thaila were outside, then met with one another after a while.

Annabeth and Rachael saw each other almost immediately, and they stared at each other a long time, Annabeth no longer in her Oracle clothing, but both seeming to remember the night before.

But both thought it was just a dirty dream.

They didn't really speak to each other about this however, just both walked to the shower room.

However, when both were inside, the smell that had settled within took them aback greatly.

Not understadning what was going on, they followed the smell to where it was strongest to investigate.

What they both found was a large shower stall that had a floor that was covered in cum.

Remembering the "dream" they had, they glanced at each other again, then came to one conclusion as they saw Thaila walking into the room.

They had to find Percy.

Without a moment's hesitation, both took off for the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

A few hours earlier than that, Percy woke up slowly, feeling as though he were laying on top of someone, said person's hands holding his head.

He lifted his head slightly, gaining a purely quizzical look when he saw he was lying on top of Artemis, only much more aged.

When he realized that they were both naked, and that he was laying on her breasts, he panicked quickly, but tried to move as silently and carefully as possible, sliding himself off of her.

He looked at her for a long time.

Why was Artemis here?

Why in the name of the Gods was she here naked?!

_"Stay calm Perceus. It's about time we met."_

His eyes widened. "What...?"

The only people who actually called him that name were monsters and Gods.

So Percy was already on his guard at being called his official name.

_"Calm down. It's bad manners to be apprehensive to a God you know."_

Percy narrowed his eyes.

The voice wasn't in the room - though he still heard it - but it felt like it was in...

"Are you... inside of my head?"

_"And the boy finally realizes."_

"Who are you?"

_"Just think in your mind when we talk. You'll seem insane if you keep talking to yourself."_

He furrowed his brow,_ 'Who are you?'_

_"I am what you could call the God of Sex. But you may call me Fýlo."_

_'Okay... Fýlo.' _Percy looked through all of the memories he had in his memory bank, but realized the name "Fýlo" had never been mentioned in Greek Mythology (not that his memory of it was that good anyway).

_"Give me a break. Hestia was barely ever mentioned either. I was never mentioned because my title was taken away by my mother."_

Percy thought about Fýlo's words.

_'...you mean you're Aphrodite's son?'_

_"Yeah. But she never really liked me that much. I only appear after wars though, so that might have something to do with my name never being spoken in mythology."_

_'Why do you appear after wars?'_

_"To do what I can to this world when I'm most useful: Help repopulate it."_

_'So why exactly are you talking to me?'_

_"Because you're my host."_

Percy became confused again, ''Host?'' He said out loud.

_"Yes. I, unlike practically every God, have no body. I am the spirit of what many call Lust. I need a host to carry out my duty, so here I am."_

_'Why am I the host exactly?'_

_"You were the first guy who was vulnerable I saw in this camp. I kind of took you over without you knowing. Sorry kid..."_ Fýlo sounded rather sheepish.

_'Okay,'_ Percy tried to hide his offense at being used as a fuck puppet, '_So why are you talking to me now?_'

_"I wanted to give you a deal."_

_'Which would be?'_

_"You will allow me to further use you, and in return, I will let all the girls want you to a painfully obvious point."_

_'Hell. No.'_

Fýlo was taken aback by the boy's almost instant response. He literally didn't even think about it._ "Huh?"_

_'Hell. No.'_ Percy said with increased emphasis_, 'I don't want to have sex with girls when I already have a girlfriend. And besides, I think you've done enough "work" as it is.'_

_"No. I'.m very far from being finished actually. But you would be an effective host. Much more so than the ones I had in the past."_

_'I don't see where I actually benefit from this.'_

_"Fine then kid, I'll just tell you that I plan to do things differently this time."_

_'How so?'_

_"This time I plan to do more than usual. This time I plan to overthrow the Gods and-"_

_'Hell. No.' _Percy cut him off.

_"Just listen to me. I want to overthrow the Gods and the take the place of the Fates."_

_'Why in the name of the Gods would you do that?'_

_"I want to free all who were unjustly cursed by them."_

_'What?'_

_"I want to free everyone who were unjustified in being punished by the Gods and Fates. Then, I plan to make a new rule. One where everyone is justified in suffering. Where the virtuous can gain what they deserve and the sinful lose everything."_

_'You want to remake the entire world is what you're saying?_

_"Yes."_ You could hear the smile in his voice, "_And you will be the king of-"_

_'Rejected. Like hell am I going to actually let you drag me into this plan of yours and then put all the responsibility on me._'

_"Fine. I'll rule. But here's where it'll benefit you: I will free Calypso from her curse."_

Percy felt his eyes widen,_ 'How did you...'_

_"I saw your memories. I know how you felt about her. And if you work with me, I promise that I will free her. I swear it on the River Styx."_

Percy knew no one was foolish enough to lie while swearing on the River Styx.

And he remembered Calypso, and the cruel fate she was condemned with...

He mentally sighed, knowing he might regret this later on,_ 'Deal.'_

_"Glad to have you as my new host."_

Percy suddenly felt a new sensation within his own body, and his eyes grew wide as he felt himself change.

His muscles became slightly more defined, his stamina seeming to shoot through the roof.

He had recieved Fýlo's blessing.

_"Now, due to the birth of our new partnership, I will give you instructions as to who to fuck and when."_

_'And that would be?'_

_"Here she comes now."_

Percy turned around, looking at the door to see it opening slowly.

"Perceus Jackson, it is time for you to-" Athena looked with widened eyes at Percy, his body grabbing her attention.

She had only wanted to wake him up (she didn't want her daughter to date a lazy man after all) yet she never imagined that he would be in this position, with a naked woman sleeping in his bed.

Then the smell of the room reached her nose, and her eyes widened, realizing that Percy had been having sex.

With who however was someone that she wondered until her eyes caught the sleeping woman on the bed.

Though she looked older, there was no mistaking that it was...

"Artemis?" Athena stared with widened eyes.

Fýlo smiled, going under her foot as she stepped on him.

Within a second, he covered her.

Athena stiffened, the feeling coming over her in less than a second, and she leaned against the wall for support, her head suddenly spinning.

She breathed heavily, and she looked around the room, her eyes settling back on Percy's body, seeing him staring at her.

Percy hesitated, knowing that this was his girlfriend's mother, but...

Percy stepped in front of her, looking at her for a moment, then taking her white robes, pulling it off of her carefully.

He knew he could never forget that she had to be gentle.

He slowly pulled them off,

And Athena couldn't even bring herself to stop him.

She simply didn't feel any desire to stop him.

It was almost as though she actually wanted him to keep going.

To keep undressing her and expose her body for him to see.

He undressed her completely, then looked over her form.

She had an hour glass body, her breasts no larger than D-Cups, her pussy hair a great mass of blonde hair.

Percy looked at this, shutting the door, then looking up to her, seeing her expression.

"Why do you look so much like that?" Perfy questioned with a small smile.

She looked as though she were trying to contain herself, but her eyes said she wanted to take him as hers.

It was a strange sight for such an orderly woman.

Percy reached down, looking right into her eyes with a smile, then began rubbing over her opening, feeling the moisture.

Percy felt this was very wrong, but he knew he'd have to do it.

Fýlo was probably his best ticket to helping the wrongfully damned.

So that's why he took her hand with his own, reaching it down into his jeans, and not even having time to anticipate it before Athena gripped him.

She moved her hand, beginning to pump him, looking into his eyes, leaning slightly against him, breathing slightly harder.

She had never been so drawn to a man before...

Percy felt himself growing hard, but to save time, he guided her to a bed on the other side of the room, laying Athena down on her back.

He flipped his own shirt off, throwing it away, then pushing his pants down, stepping out of them, his somewhat hard length sticking up slightly.

He pulled her hand off of him, then mounted her, carefully placing his dick between her breasts, squeezing them against his length, suffocating it.

He moved his hips, beginning to move as he moaned out lowly, his dick becoming harder within moments.

Soon, when he was sure it was fully erect, he got off of Athena, positioning himself.

He gripped his length, then rubbed the tip of his dick against her opening, earning her shudder, her hands gripping the sheets in anticipation, and Percy earned her gasp as he thrust fully inside her, his pole impaling her.

After a moment, Percy thrust slowly three times, clenching his teeth as he got used to the tight feeling of being inside her, then thrusting wildly, clenching his butt cheeks tightly to hold it in, grabbing her hips and pounding further into her.

Her breasts bounced from the force behind his thrusts, and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back.

Perceus was so long big and wide!

Athena felt sweat build up as Percy thrust deeper into her, his moans loud and the slapping of their flesh evident in the cabin.

Percy grabbed her ankles after leaning back, then lifted them, raising them to the air, and thrusting even harder, her breasts bouncing faster.

After several minutes of this, her walls clenched tightly around him, and Percy thrust fully inside her when he felt this, but to Athena's surprise, she didn't feel any semen pumping into her as most men did when she climaxed.

Instead Percy gave her a smile, then pulled out of her slowly, not stopping until only his head was still in, then ferociously rammed into her repeatedly, the once rhythmic slapping of their flesh becoming like a steady clicking, and Athena screamed as he drilled her.

Just when she was about to reach her climax again, the door to the cabin swung open, and standing there was Annabeth, Rachael, and Thaila, all of which looking quickly inside.

When they caught sight of Athena and Percy, Percy gave no indication of having noticed them, only began thrusting harder, and though Athena looked in surprise at her daughter's appearance, she closed her eyes tightly again, then felt her walls close in on Percy without control, and as she spurted her juices, Percy thrust fully inside her, releasing it all.

She screamed out, and as Percy moaned, he breathed harshly, still holding her ankles up.

He pulled out of her, and his still erect dick stuck up almost perfectly straight.

Percy looked to Annabeth, seeing her shocked eyes, and let regret flicker in his eyes.

"Percy, what are you-"

"I'm sorry Annabeth." Percy let his eyes become half lidded.

"Percy, why are you... why did you..."

"I in a way had to do it. But I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you why I'm doi this."

"For what kind of reason would you-"

"It involves many people. I need to do these things in order to help achieve the goal I made."

"Percy, you're so unbelievable!"

"...I'm sorry Annabeth... I truly am..."

Annabeth scowled, then stormed off, stomping away.

If only she knew there was a puddle in her line of walking...

Fýlo quickly covered her the instant she stepped on him, and he spoke in her mind, "You need to go back."

Annabeth looked around, hearing a voice, but not seeing anyone.

"You cannot see me, for I'm now a part of you. You could put me to blame for how Percy has been acting yesterday and today. For now, we need each other. And as you're surprisingly the first thing that comes to his mind even when he's given a deal that many would jump at the chance to get, I wouldn't be surprised if he felt lonely at the end of it all. He'll explain everything to you later. Just support him now." Fýlo could sense her emotions, seeing her consider this.

Then in the end, she made her decision, "Ok. If you say so... spirit."

She walked back to the cabin, and in that split second, Fýlo manipulated her memories.

That was one of his abilities, and he made it so that she thought that she had rejected Percy, but was now going back to him, thinking she needed to be with him for this, erasing even the faintest essence of her memory of his words.

As he looked upon himself for reflection much later on, he would suddenly realize how twisted the Olympians had caused him to become.

Annabeth walked inside, and she saw Thaila trying to wake her mistress up, while Rachael spoke to Percy, who had a somewhat distant look in his eyes.

"I've changed my mind Percy," she spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear, "We'll help you reach that goal you want to gain so badly. But you'd better explain this later on Seaweed Brain."

"'We?'" Rachael and Thaila spoke at the same time, "What do you mean 'We'?"

"You know as well as I do you both have feelings for Percy. I've seen the way you look at him. So I'll share him with you if you'd like." She walked to Percy, gripping his dick, moving her hand up and down his length.

There were moments of hesitation, but both seemed to sigh in defeat after a moment.

"If you were actually willing to woo Artemis to have sex with you and actually managed to convince her, then I guess you must want this greatly." Thaila sighed.

Rachael simply began undressing, her breasts and measurements becoming painfully obvious and conspicuous to anyone seeing her.

Thaila did the same, and Annabeth slowly pushed Percy on his back on the floor, then turned to her mother, helping her to sit up, and then lead her down next to Percy, undressing herself.

As the four girls surrounded him, Percy didn't know what to do in that one moment, but they seemed to have an understanding between them.

Athena mounted herself on his face, while Annabeth mounted his dick, pushing the pole inside her with a low, slow moan.

Thaila and Rachael both got behind them, and when Annabeth began riding Percy wildly, her C-Cups bouncing, Athena scraped her opening to his face, and he began to feverishly lick her out.

Thaila and Rachael both took a side, and then each sucked on Percy's balls, making him moan inside of Athena, her body making him unable to see the bountiful breasts Annabeth had, and how the remaining girls stuck their asses up in the air as they sucked.

Percy started fucking Annabeth by pushing rapidly into her rather than just sitting there, and she began screaming in response.

It only took an hour and a half before Percy came.

Rachael and Thaila both felt his balls harden, and as they looked, they could see white spurting out of Annabeth's hole whenever he thrust in.

They switched positions four times before Percy did something that surprised them.

He took Athena, getting behind her and spreading her knees, lifting them in the air, and thrusting his length into her from behind, her breasts bouncing slightly from the force.

He kicked the door open and walked out, and for a minute the girls only stood before they themselves followed.

* * *

Fýlo was spreading.

He took over one camper after another, most already being easily brought to doing the deed.

He smiled, then sped himself up, going around the entire camp within minutes.

The ones who hadn't had sex under his influence yet only stiffened, and they had an undefeatable urge to walk to Thaila's tree.

When they got there however, they were only greeted by the sight of Percy Jackson fucking Athena from behind, Thaila, Rachael, and Annabeth all sucking on his balls as he did it.

Fýlo simply let them watch for a long time, sensing all of them becoming very hard if they were men and wet if they were girls.

He sighed mentally.

He couldn't find Nico Di Angelo anywhere.

It would've made things all the more simple and easy if he could.

But he had already done a sweep of the camp several times, taking most of the people he passed along the way.

But no Nico.

No matter, Fýlo thought, I'll have to find him later.

And so, he gave one order in a simultaneous motion: Do what they are currently doing.

And within seconds, the people under his influence did do as the four demi-gods and the one goddess did.

And so began the world's largest orgy in history, or as many would describe it...

The Great Orgy of Camp Half Blood


	6. The Great Orgy of Camp Half Blood

Screams, moans, and cries filled the air, the moon hanging high in the sky, overlooking the scene happening before it.

And it was greeted by a very large scene.

Everyone was on each other, the voices of those who gave out their pleasure filling the air entirely.

Some were just one girl on two guys, or the other way around.

In a few cases, it was one girl or guy on several of the opposite gender.

But in one special case...

Percy laid on his back on the bed, legs hanging off the edge of the bed, Annabeth sucking him off roughly, her mother under her, ravishing her tongue on his testicles.

Rachael moaned loudly as she scraped her vagina over his mouth, his tongue rubbing around inside her, Thaila being fingered by Percy, his two fingers pumping into her at a pace that made her moan loudly.

Annabeth began to suck harder, doing more to pleasure him by humming into his length.

Percy moaned into Rachael, making her shudder.

After an hour of doing this, Percy came, shooting his spunk into Annabeth's mouth.

She pulled her mouth away, watching as his length twitched and shot out more and more of the white substance spurting out.

The girls saw this, and all four gathered around Percy's hard length without saying a word to one another.

They all simply started licking up whatever they could of the delicious cum.

Percy breathed much too heavily, his body giving a larger sign of the strain that he'd been putting on it in the past day.

They'd been giving him a reversed gang bang for the past several hours, and for the past few rounds, Percy could feel his body start to tell him to stop.

But the girls never grew tired of the process they went through.

Even if it weren't as much over time, his cum was a great reward to them all.

Not a few minutes after they started another round, another goddess in the room began to wake up, and as Artemis woke up once more, she saw the group once again ducking Percy.

She felt her eyes widen momentarily, then narrow, as she walked to the group, kneeling down.

She felt a bit angry at Percy committing adultery with others, when the only person who should've been allowed that honor was her.

After all, he was HER beloved.

But, then she figured that all men were like this.

She'd do her best to please him, even if she didn't like it.

And so, she joined Rachael as she sucked his balls, soon making him cum and joining the other 4 women as they feasted upon him after he came.

Within hours, the entire camp had been affected by Fýlo.

All but one person.

A young girl tended to a fire, which changed color as she listened to the endless moans and screams of unmistakable pleasure.

She regarded it all sadly, sighing softly.

Hestia knew what was happening.

But she didn't try to interfere.

Personally, she could understand what Fýlo was doing, though it was wrong.

She knew what lonliness could do to a person...

* * *

Aphrodite looked through her mirror, watching the entire camp.

For the entire day, she could see how much of the campers were having sex, and for once, it shocked - though in a way pleased - her.

But the question of what was happening to cause this to happen kept festering in her mind.

After all, even with the use of her belt - one used to make all who see the one wearing it instantly fall for them - even the Goddess of Sexuality herself couldn't create a camp wide orgy happen.

At least not instantly.

So who must've-

It was that split second she realized.

The Titan War was over, with immense casualties on both sides.

These demigods all had suddenly chosen to start to have sex with each other.

And the person responsible wasn't her...

As she finally began connecting the dots, she went through her mental checklist:

A War ending with an immense drop in a population: Check.

An entire community driven to have sex with each other: Check...

No gradual signs that this would happen, indicating she didn't have anything to do with this: Check...

Facing these three signs, Aphrodite gave a sigh.

So "he" was at it again...

Giving another sigh, the goddess knew she'd have to punish him once more for going overboard.

It seemed he never learned after all.

She looked at the scene once more, half lidding her eyes.

She almost wished Fýlo had never been punished all those eons ago...

Almost. He'd done something too stupid for anyone else.

And as he had a large amount of knowledge, he of all people should've realized beforehand what he was doing was wrong.

She got up from her bed, walking out of the bedroom.

Though she wished she could watch for a bit longer, she had to do her duties.

Even if she didn't want to...

* * *

Percy was thrusting harshly into Artemis, scraping his dick between her tight folds, Thaila and Annabeth sucking his balls from behind, Rachael and Athena both trying to kiss him at the same time.

As her folds clenched tightly around him, Percy was able to hold in his cum, then pulled out his length completely.

He made a certain gesture, and knowing what it meant, the girls all got on their knees in a line on the bed, asses sticking up, each girl spreading their openings for him.

Percy got behind each one, grabbing their hips and thrusting into them, pounding his length into them until he felt their climax, their walls clenching ever so tightly around him that he came then and there.

The first person to get this treatment, Annabeth, was met with unconsciousness as this happened, his cum exploding within her.

As Thaila was next, she received similar treatment, and was soon fucked to unconsciousness by her lover.

This process continued until he reached the last woman, Athena.

The goddess of wisdom felt him grip her waist very tightly, then begin the drilling process, their flesh clapping together again and again.

She moaned loudly, Percy bringing her to throw her head down on the bed, releasing the way she held her opening up.

When Percy came once more, it was apparent how much she visibly shuddered, then fell silent, body falling onto the bed.

He pulled out of her, breathing hard again.

"...I'm not sure I'll be able to keep this up for much longer..." He said to himself between breaths.

_'You're doing pretty good for your first day as my host. Just one more woman you have to do, and I'll let you rest for now.'_

He narrowed his eyes in exhaustion, "Who?"

_'Walk outside and you'll see.'_

He did as told, and Percy saw her after a moment of looking around.

A tall, beautiful woman, her voluptuous body alluring to anyone passing her by.

Aphrodite had come to camp Half Blood.


	7. Aphrodite

Percy walked to the woman, standing before her when he was a few yards away from her.

"Perceus," Aphrodite looked at him, looking him up and down, "You seem different."

Percy put his hands on his hips, "Yes. Why are you here Aphrodite?"

"Because it's rather obvious that my idiot son is at his mischief again." She responded.

"Why do you say one of your children did this?"

"It is impolite to play dumb Perceus. Your body shows very clearly that you've received his blessing."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm glad to know you think that way." She smiled at him, "Now, show me where Fýlo is so I can-" She began to walk to him, but after she took a third step, that step turned out to be her most reckless mistake.

Fýlo smiled, covering his mother within a split second.

Aphrodite stiffened, then looked at her own body, "So that's where you were..." She covered herself, hugging herself tightly.

Percy didn't even realize that he was walking so quickly to her until he was in front of her, planting his lips firmly on Aphrodite's.

The goddess let her eyes turn wide at this action, but narrowed her them defiantly.

She concentrated her godly power, then repulsed against Fýlo.

If the God had teeth, he would've gritted them, then pushed his power to anothe few scales.

Just what he'd expect of his mother...

Aphrodite pushed her own power higher, but was surprised by Percy when he reached through her robes, rubbing his fingers against her opening roughly.

She couldn't suppress the moan from being muffled from her mouth by their lip lock, and in that moment of lost concentration, Fýlo pushed his godly powers to the max.

She felt her eyes turn wide as the power instantly overwhelmed her, not even giving her a prayer of breaking free from his grip.

She moaned into Percy's lips next moment, her mind becoming overrun by her son's.

She reached down, taking Percy's length into her soft hands, moving it up and down his length.

Percy responded by grabbing her robes, ripping them into pieces, grabbing her ass and pulling her against his body when her body was revealed enough to him.

She was quite tall, her features for once unchanging, her black hair reaching her neck.

Her breasts were big F-Cups, her nipples a light pink, her perfectly well toned stomach leading down to her hairless pussy, her butt cheeks firm to his touch, long thighs leading down to her feet.

"I've never felt so much lust for someone Perceus..." She moaned almost.

Percy felt her lifting her leg up, and he held it in the air.

She got on her toes for the other foot, and Percy realized what she doing in time to catch her other leg.

He snaked his hands under her thighs, back to her luscious butt.

Her hand went down, gripping his length and aiming it, rubbing it against her pussy.

Percy thrust into her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're so big! Even Ares isn't as large as you!"

He decided to ignore that comment, slamming her down his length roughly, her wet folds so hot and slippery.

She moaned loudly, hugging him to her.

Her breasts were caught on either side of his face, and he was covered in her bosom.

Their flesh slapped together loudly, Percy thrusting harder, beginning to scrape his length into her, making Aphrodite throw her head back, screaming out.

Fýlo willed the other campers, still in the middle of their fuck time, to stop after their next round ended, going to where the son of Poseidon and the Goddess of Love were located.

As they crowded around, Aphrodite felt their eyes pouring into her from almost every direction.

Feeling this happening, she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block the lusty gazes out of her mind.

Fýlo smiled.

So this was how his mother reacted to being given her own medicine...

Aphrodite let out a scream as she came, her walls clenching so impossibly tightly around Percy's length that he barely held himself.

Percy pulled out of her, pushing her against a cabin wall, then thrusting back into her from behind.

He lifted her leg up, scraping his dick even deeper than before inside of her, making her groan out in pleasure.

He cupped her breast with his free hand, moving it and sucking harshly on her nipple as the other bounced, wildly thrusting into her now.

Aphrodite had no choice but to start to scream, her pussy hot, the dick fucking her filling her completely.

He moved his hands under both her thighs then, moving her off the cabin wall, spreading her legs as widely as possible, thrusting powerfully into her from behind, her breasts bouncing from the thrusts.

She moaned louder, seeing the spectators, noticing they were using her and Percy as a turn on as they watched.

She went red in the face, eyes going a bit wide in surprise as Percy fell on his butt after a long time of this.

She felt him lifting her legs up again, even higher now, knees reaching her shoulders, her breasts still visible between the back part of her thighs.

As he began another ruthless flurry of thrusts into her, Aphrodite suddenly felt Percy pushing into her womb with his length.

She felt her eyes widening at this realization.

Percy was genuinely big! Very few men had ever been able to reach her womb with sex before!

Within another hour, he thrust into her completely, hearing Aphrodite scream as she felt his spunk filling her.

He pulled out after finishing then, and pushed her on all fours.

He got behind her, aiming his dick and ramming his length into her hot folds again.

He grabbed her shapely curves as he fucked her without mercy.

In an hour's time, Aphrodite came again.

Percy clenched his teeth, not thrusting for a moment, then grabbing her elbows, pulling them and fucking her once again.

Her back went up in a strange angle, her big butt cheeks jiggling with each clap of their flesh, her moans growing to become screams whenever he began to speed up, and Aphrodite began wondering if he was widening her womb at one point.

He was so BIG...!

Within another hour, Percy released his cum into her once more as her walls clenched onto him, and she shook violently.

The other campers were now fucking each other now, still watching Aphrodite and Percy all the while.

And luckily for them, Percy got a huge boost of power from Fýlo in that moment.

He gripped her elbows more tightly, then began to pummel into her for another round, making the goddess scream after a moment of gasps.

When he finally stopped, the campers were all tired out to the point that they couldn't even lift a finger anymore.

The sun was really peaking out of the horizon!

Only Percy wasn't tired out, yet Aphrodite was breathing harshly, her left leg hanging over Percy's shoulder, his dick still scraping into her.

He came one more time then, then finally pulled out, her pussy almost pouring out his overflowing cum.

Fýlo left her body then, and the goddess suddenly felt severely drained...

She lost consciousness in that moment.

The God of Sex smiled at his mother.

Served her right.

He'd drained more power from her than anyone else, and her sex with Percy only made that trend rise considerably.

But he shouldn't work his host too hard...

'Perceus, take Aphrodite to your cabin. Pull all the girls close to you as much as possible, then you can rest. You've done very well.' Fýlo ordered.

Percy picked up the goddess without thought, pulling her up in a bridal style, carrying her to the cabin, where he was met with the very deep smell of sweat and cum.

He laid Aphrodite down onto the bed along with the other five girls, then curled them in different positions on him, using his water powers to move them with their sweat.

When he was finished, Aphrodite's breasts were on either side of his dick, her breathing on it, Artemis with her pussy in his face and her face in front of his dick, Thaila and Rachael with their cunts being pushed roughly into by Percy's knees with their asses facing him, and Athena and Annabeth's breasts on either side of his face.

Feeling that he'd followed Fýlo's instructions best as he could, he fell asleep in moments.

Little did he know...

* * *

Fýlo watched the other camp, seeing the many girls becoming restless.

They questioned one thing, and one thing only: Where was Artemis?

The entire group came together then, and deciding to send one person towards Camp Half Blood, they sent that one girl.

However, she didn't go far.

For Fýlo took all that time they took for the meeting to encircle them.

And in the next moment, just when the girl they sent was about to leave, he pushed his formless body into the makeshift camp, capturing everyone within minutes.

Fýlo knew Percy would be extremely busy when he woke up, what with several hundred girls to pleasure...


	8. Godly Power of Fýlo

Percy slowly opened his eyes, waking up to the sight of many naked women, a massive hard on developing as Artemis and Aphrodite both breathed on his dick as he slept.

The realization of his position around the numerous women made him become forced to recall the events of the night before.

All the sex... the orgy... Fýlo...

'It's about time you woke up.' Fýlo said, a smile in his voice.

'I'm worn out and it's only been two days...' Percy responded, closing his eyes again.

Suddenly, his body sparked up with energy, and his eyes turned wide, becoming a bright gold for a split second before returning to normal.

'Better?' Fýlo asked.

'What the heck was...?'

'I gave you a small sliver of my power. You should be a bit stronger, and your stamina should rise a bit. You're welcome.' He spoke smugly.

He'd probably have a smile if he had a face, Percy thought.

'Thanks. But...' He looked at all the girls, 'What am I supposed to do now?'

'Whatever do you mean?'

'Is there anything else I need to do right now?'

His answer came as two moist, warm, slick objects began rubbing against his dick.

Suddenly, Percy felt Aphrodite's breasts moving up and down his length, and he moaned loudly, the tit fuck and dual tongues making pleasure spike through his spine.

Soon, the other girls awoke as well.

Annabeth was the first of them to wake up, and after realizing the position she was in, lifted herself, and as Percy looked at her, he realized that her body had somewhat changed.

Her hair was now somewhat longer, and her hips seemed to have become wider than before, legs elongated and making her taller than him once again.

But Percy couldn't help noticing despite these details two more of them.

Her ass and tits.

Her ass had become bigger, as though swelled up overnight.

Her breasts on the other hand had grown greatly.

She had even surpassed her own mother's size, now large and beautiful D-Cup tits.

As he looked back up at her face, Percy came to his realization.

She'd become older, much older, than the night before.

Before it wouldn't be a mistake to say Annabeth was at the age to go to high school.

But now, anyone could mistake her for a college age student.

Annabeth lifted herself up, over Percy's face, then lowered herself on his face, pussy above his mouth.

He began eating her out immediately, yet at her moans, Artemis pushed her pussy closer to his face as well, and he proceeded to give both girls turns for eating them out deeply, moaning loudly.

Thaila and Rachael both woke next moment, and they both lifted themselves up, rotating with Percy's knees still implanted into their cunts.

They made it so that they each faced Percy's dick, and they added themselves to the two goddesses as they sucked on his dick, which had extended two inches, thus making the pole a whole twelve inches.

As time went on, Annabeth and Artemis both started to sweat, their climaxes approaching slowly but steadily.

When it came, Percy heard each of them moaning loudly, and as he registered this fact in his mind, he activated his powers, taking Annabeth and Artemis' sweat from their bodies and wrapping them around everyone's waists and limbs, spreading the latter mentioned body parts out in the air, much like the manner two nights before in the shower room.

Percy made each female hover in the air in a semi-circle around the bed, looking at each person, taken aback by the sights of their bodies.

'How do you like this power of mine?' Fýlo asked, a smirk in his voice.

Percy had no words for a long moment.

In addition to Annabeth, it seemed ALL the girls had undergone an aging process... which somehow ended in them all becoming significantly more voluptuous.

Thaila, who once only had C-Cups, now had very large F-Cups, while also having a much wider set of hips and a much firmer set of buttocks.

Rachael, who also only had C-Cups, now had a set of E-Cup breasts that were bigger than Artemis'. Her hips hadn't become as wide however, and neither had her butt grown, though she was taller than most, legs longer than the other girls.

Artemis seemed to have aged only two more years, and yet her breasts had grown from E-Cups to F-Cups, butt the third largest yet still the firmest of them all, though her legs weren't as long.

Athena had become a few years older, her tits now E-Cups, hips alluring and ass the second largest in the group, though not as firm as Artemis'.

Aphrodite had lost her constantly changing appearance, now simply a head of short black hair that seemed to be greased down, eyes now a bright blue, lips full and luscious. She seemed to have aged a few years, yet her body had undergone large changes.

Her F-Cups had now grown to full on G-Cups, ass quite huge, so much so that the average person could wear it as an oversized hat, and somewhat extended legs, which were already long enough to begin with.

'Fýlo... what the heck happened...?'

'I'm glad you like it. You know how most of the gods have powers and weapons they themselves make? Well, this is mine. It's called "Lucid Prime". Basically, it makes me able to change the age of people to when their bodies were, or will be, in their prime. But, the power works a bit differently for males unfortunately. I can only change how much fat or muscle is in their bodies. I also can change how long a man's erection is (look down and you'll see), but nothing else though.'

Percy actually wondered what he would've done if he could change his age.

But he pushed that thought away quickly, deciding not to dwell on it.

He faced the person closest to him, then walked towards them, releasing them from the water lock prison and dropping them to the floor.

He picked Athena up, putting her on the bed and aiming his dick at her opening.

Then, without asking, he thrust as deeply into her as possible, making her arch her back as he filled her.

He began thrusting wildly almost instantaneously, burying his right hand in her left boob, holding her hip in the other, her free breast bouncing.

Athena moaned loudly, throwing her head back as Percy scraped his dick into her.

Percy moaned as well, scraping his dick into her, repeatedly hitting a wall inside of her.

Soon, somehow knowing that behind that wall lay her womb, he thrust as powerfully as possible, uncaring of Athena's heightened screams, or of the wetness of the spectators openings, as he did this.

Soon, the wall opened up, and he pushed past it and into her womb, thrusting as deeply as possible.

After several minutes, Athena climaxed, yet Percy still fucked her just as brutally, if not more so than before, clenching his butt cheeks as tightly together as possible, holding in his cum.

It took another hour before Athena reached her second climax.

In said climax, she arched her back once again, and Percy buried both of his hands in her breasts, pushing her back onto the bed, thrusting fully into her before exploding his cum into her, filling her womb with it, making Athena scream out again.

Her heart hammered through her left breast, and Percy slowly pulled out of her, stopping when only the head was still inside.

He used his powers again, and with them, he made her a new water prison, ankles reaching up to her shoulders, wrists in a water cuff in the air that was tied to the high bed of the bunk, where she hung, the water forming a bond around her ankles and shoulders, tightening very much.

Athena's opening lay for the girls to see, and Percy's cum came out of her hole at a steady drip.

He'd truthfully, needless to say, came a big load inside of her.

Percy smiled, then walked towards the next girl.

As Aphrodite fell into his arms, Percy smirked, then threw her on the bed, Fýlo somewhat taking control now.

As he positioned himself, he gripped her hips, Aphrodite holding herself up already, looking behind herself, eyes widening as he thrust into her from behind.

She gasped, but moved her hand over Percy's as he gripped her hip, using her free hand to help support herself.

He scraped his dick into her, her breasts bouncing wildly.

He slapped her ass several times, her voice taking on a much higher pitch than before.

As she screamed, both Percy and Fýlo relished in the beautiful sound.

Then, Percy did something that Fýlo hadn't thought of.

He grabbed her throat by wrapping a hand over her neck, moving her open mouth to lay underneath Athena's still dripping opening.

Aphrodite felt the seeds falling on her tongue, yet she didn't try to stop it from flowing.

In actuality, she leaned up, moaning all the while, and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips, the cum quickly gushing out of Athena and into Aphrodite's awaiting mouth.

She drank as though drinking from a water fountain, trying to take in every last drop, and in that moment, Percy grabbed her elbows and pulled them harshly back, her back bending to his will.

He became ferocious with his thrusts now, drilling at an inhuman pace inside of her, Aphrodite screaming, the cum Athena was gushing out almost choking her, making her try to move so the cum could go onto her face, but Percy moved her mouth back under it, fucking her with all the new strength Fýlo had given him.

In an hour and a half, Aphrodite climaxed, and her walls tightened deeply around Percy's length. He smiled, grabbing her breasts and massaging them, though not being fully able to fit his hands around them.

Aphrodite screamed as his length filled her.

Even Ares couldn't even compare to Perceus, she thought.

Then, to her surprise, Percy thrust into her womb at long last, and he exploded his seed into her.

She screamed, then groaned suddenly when Percy pulled out of her abruptly, and before she could even fully see what he was doing, Percy thrust into her mouth, making Aphrodite have to deal with him thrusting into her cum layered mouth.

He started pushing and pulling, Aphrodite sucking hungrily on him, his cum pumping into her mouth, Percy soon thrusting fully into her throat, holding her head to him.

As he finished, he pulled out of her mouth, it covered in cum.

Seeing this, Percy rubbed his cock on her face, wiping himself clean, Aphrodite simply taking it.

As he finished wiping himself, he saw how breathless she was, and decided to show mercy.

He turned to the next girl, Artemis, and began to take her down.

He'd only had sat down on the bed with her on top of him when the door opened.

But this time, it wasn't a girl who walked in.

It was a man.

But this man wasn't any ordinary man.

This man was...

"Apollo?" Percy said, jumping in shock.

Apollo didn't give any answer, only stared for long moment.

Then he pulled out a sword from his sheath, "I see you're the one who took my sister's virginity. So, though I'm somewhat glad my sister has finally found someone, I'll have to kill you, Percy Jackson."

Artemis almost instantly jumped off of Percy at those words, reaching her scattered clothes and taking up her knives.

"Don't you dare lay a hand against him." Artemis spoke, eyes narrowed.

Apollo swung his sword in the air to add emphasis to his own words, "Stay out of this. This isn't just about you. Olympus is in a state of pandemonium right now. You CAN'T fight me on this one!"

"Try me." She responded, lunging at her twin brother.

Apollo rotated the blade around for the first strike, but had to dodge her second knife, barely avoiding a stab.

He jumped back, Artemis following his movements, visibly uncaring of the fact that she was without clothes.

Percy tried to go to stop it...

'Stay in here Perceus. I'll fix this.' Fýlo ordered.

...but was stopped when Fýlo told him not to.

The boy was about to object, yet somehow felt when the God of Sex left his body, leaving him to fall to the ground as the loss of energy left him.

"Sis, why are you attacking me?" Apollo yelled outside, shrugging off another blow with his sword.

"You threaten Perceus' life!" Artemis roared in response, the sun touching the west horizon and marking them as they fought in the currently empty Camp Half Blood.

Apollo took one more step back, and Fýlo planted himself on the ground in his path, where he soon stepped.

Apollo's eyes widened, feeling him cover him before he could register it at all.

Then he scowled.

YOU again?! He thought to himself.

'Nice to see you too.' Fýlo said sarcastically.

Apollo dodged another strike that Artemis aimed for his head, thoughts processing the new information.

'Are you the one who caused the crisis to start?'

'Depends on what the crisis is.'

Apollo scowled deeper if possible.

'The power of the thrones of three goddesses have suddenly disappeared. Every one of them had last been sighted in Camp Half Blood before their thrones faded.'

'Oh... yes, that may have been me.'

'You rotten little...! You even went for my sister?!'

'You may wish to stop her from killing you before you try getting rid of me.' Fýlo said knowingly.

His words were brought extra emphasis as Artemis sliced a cut on his cheek as he attempted to dodge again.

Damn it, Apollo thought, he's right. I can't be distracted by him!

But, Fýlo's next comment made it so that doing this was more difficult.

'I wonder how good of a sex toy you'd be to Artemis...'

'...!'

Apollo felt Fýlo begin to use his mind altering powers, and based on his comment, he didn't want to even imagine the result of that.

And so, feeling it to be safe, Apollo entered his godly form to repel his powers.

The light was intense as it filled the whole camp, and Fýlo seemed to lose his own influence on him.

Maybe he was the reason that his movements had slown down.

But, unknown to anyone, Fýlo smiled.

He'd told all the male campers to watch the fight between Apollo and Artemis.

They'd all obeyed, of course, and kept watching, even as Apollo entered his godly form.

And the result was all of them becoming nothing but piles of sand, forgotten to an uncaring sky.

Fýlo smiled at this.

Everything had gone according to plan.

As always.

Apollo pulled the bow and arrow from behind his back and aimed at Artemis in a split second.

He was just about to release the arrow when Fýlo returned, using his own full power.

Apollo felt his eyes widen, shock setting in for confidence.

His aim faltered, and his arrow went flying in the wrong direction.

Fýlo smirked at his expression.

'You really think I'm that easy to beat? You give yourself too much credit.'

Apollo's eyes went wide as horror filled his gaze, falling to his knees, his godly power drained from him in less than a moment.

The light faded, and he realized what had happened as a feeling of overwhelming weakness set into his bones.

Fýlo had made him a mere mortal.

Artemis hesitated as she saw her brother fall to her knees.

But Fýlo saw this, and so he altered her memories.

He changed her memories of Apollo, changing it from him being her annoying twin brother to being a mortal that had tried to kill Percy in hope to gain power.

And she believed it all.

And not caring at all for the mortal before her, she herself entered her godly form, the bright light meeting his eyes.

And in a moment, Apollo had become a pile of sand as well.

Artemis sighed in exhaustion, returning to her human form, but was surprised when she saw girls come out from countless places in Camp Half Blood.

Yet not a single head was male.

Percy walked out, as Fýlo had returned to him and gave him the OK, but was shocked at the sight of hundreds of girls standing fully naked in the Cabin U.

'All of these girls are yours to fuck, Percy boy.' Fýlo said, proud in himself.

'Where are...' Percy began to ask, only for Fýlo to alter his memories as well.

He now no longer knew of Apollo, and as far as he knew, he'd been the only male to ever step foot in Camp Half Blood in history.

So he didn't question Fýlo's words at all.

'Ok, but...' Percy felt himself looking strangely at the whole group, 'How do you expect me to have sex with all of them?'

'You'll have to take it one step at a time. But trust me, we'll be closer to fufilling our deal afterwards. I'll tell you who will be with you tonight. Oh, but first things first! Do you see the lake behind all the cabins?'

Percy looked, and nodded mentally.

'Use your powers to soak all of these girls.'

'...why?'

'You will see.'

Percy would've stared for a moment if he could see Fýlo, but decided to just go with it a second later.

He used a large amount of power, the knot in his stomach not as large as it usually was, and washed a wave through the hordes of girls, many screaming in surprise.

'Keep them underwater for a little bit... and... take the water away.'

Percy thrust his arms back towards the lake, before turning to them, almost jumping in surprise at the sight that greeted him.

All of the girls had become the sexy versions of themselves!

'What the - ?!'

'Like it? I mixed my powers with yours, and here's the end result. And now, for the first person you'll be spending some time with.'

"Percy Jackson." A curvy girl walked up to him from inside the crowd, hair brown but eyes like a warm, glowing, fireplace.

'Here she is.' Fýlo spoke, a somewhat sly smile in his voice.

Percy looked at her face, "...are you...?"

Fýlo answered his unsaid question. 'I thought you knew it's not right to stare. Especially when it's the Goddess of the Hearth, Hestia.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry for those of you who got confused last chapter about the number of girls in the Artemis Hunt group.

I actually meant them and all the girls in Camp Half Blood. Bug I was too lazy to change that, so yeah.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review.


End file.
